Topaz (ULT)
Topaz A Dragon Ball Z Ulitmate Tenkaichi character. He was born as a Saiyin warrior. He was a soldier of King Vegeta's army. At the age of 7 he was one of Ice's elite. He crashed land to earth in a space pod. There he was found by Dr.Gero. The Doctor took him to a secret lab underground.He was testing the cells of planet namek. Topaz gained the abilties of a namekians. Then he meets Aang. Now he fights alongside Aang as a rival/friend to defend his home earth. Soon Topaz marries Chaie and has a son named Tups. Quote "I am a Elite Saiyan warrior that has been brought down the food chain by becoming a half Namek.You humans took away my pride.And it's because of you humans that I am not a true blooded warrior!But this has to done for world I guest so lets tear him apart" Biography The day Topaz was born he was noble warrior. Topaz's father Volaz was a proud Saiyan who also had a very high rank for the Saiyan army,who also had two strong sons Topaz and Raliaz. Ice who was the same race as frieza controlled the Saiyan army.Topaz was a very strong Saiyan at age 7 he was Ice elite warrior.After Freiza destroyed the planet Topaz tryed to fight Ice but he failed in the end.Topaz fled to earth so he could surrive. survive.Topaz landed in Dr.Gero's Lab,and soon became a test subject for Gero's experiment's.Dr.Gero put Namekian blood cells in Topaz thus making him a half Namekian/Saiyan.The Ultimate warrior.Topaz soon woke up many years later and killed The Doctor.He was soon angry at that he is now not a full blooded saiyan and now he hates humans and blames them for turning him into a half blood.He soon trys to destroy the planet and every one on it.He was soon confronted by Aang,Piccolo,and his new son Kid Aung. Aang and Topaz have the best fight the planet could not be the battle ground soon enough Topaz Turn into a super Saiyan because if the anger of his new race.Aang then turns super saiyan and they have an all out Powe House Putdown battle that destroys the earth. Topaz uses a Mouth Canon on Aung but Piccolo get in the way and dies.But Topaz has a new condition.He turn into a slient good guy the turn back into a saiyan.This is because of his Namekian blood.He soon controls his new personality.And the goodness in him choose to try to heal Piccolo but he was too late.Aang was so angry he threw a sprit bomb at Topaz becuase of the death of his master and his friend.His whole body was in pain so much pain he could not move his body everything was broken Topaz healed himslef and left the battlefield and turned to the light.Because of Piccolo death Dende cannot summon the dragon balls .When kami merge with Piccolo the Dragon Ball were intact to Piccolo and when Dende became the new gurdian he contected him self to those Dragon Balls.Because if he were to make new Dragon Balls it would take him two years to make hs is own.Also because Dende is connected to the Dragon Balls he is connected to Piccolo so sence Piccolo is dead Dende Power ar at 0% for 1 week.So they can not heal Aang. But Dende has an idea that can save the world. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Season 3 Comic Book Movies and Saga Apperiance Movie 1: Ice Saga '(Ending of Season 2 and beginning of Season 3)' Movie 2: Jakkr Unbound Movie 3: Raliaz the True Blood of the Super Sayian 4 Movie 4:' The Rise of Super Android 350' Movie 5:' Morilug The Super Namekian' Movie 6:The Lengendary Super Saiyan ''' Movie 7: Revenge of Siberian''' Movie 8: Maijn Fuu and Fuubuth Saga Movie 9: S.AY.A.N Movie 10: The Power of Two Movie 11: Future Androids Movie 12: Evil Aang Movie 13: The Kid God Movie Short: Esuz Movie 14: Battle of Titians Movie 15: Battle of the Titians Part 2 Movie 16 Final: Oozaru Gods Techniques Eraser Cannon Traper Shooter Mouth Cannon Eye Beam Dirty Fireworks Final Falsh Destructo -Disc Final Explosion Arm Break Afterimage Technique Healing Regeneration Zenkai Transformation Fusion Fighting Style Broly/Vegeta Forms Normal Form: Super Saiyan Form: Grand Super Saiyan 2 Form: Super Saiyan 5 Form: Fusions Aztang Taz Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Half Saiyan Category:1/2 Namekian Category:Namekian Hybrids Category:Namekians Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Saiyans Category:Fighter Category:Characters created by Alexzanderdavs